


Where You Hurt the Most

by numinuos



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Bruises, Fluff, Kissing, M/M, actually not sad, gay dorks, happiness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-30
Updated: 2014-03-30
Packaged: 2018-01-17 13:38:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 873
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1389700
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/numinuos/pseuds/numinuos
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Everyone will and had been in pain. <br/>So he knew better to voice his own.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Where You Hurt the Most

**Author's Note:**

> I WROTE SOMETHING   
> I WANTED TO WRITE ABOUT BRUISES  
> AND ABOUT THE NAPE OF EREN'S NECK  
> AND THEN THIS HAPPENED  
> \---dedicated to the forgotten tea in this story and my "warmth" one---

The emotional scars that trailed Levi weren’t the only ones that plagued him when he walked back into the castle that had been deemed as the Survey Core Headquarters. There were physical ones that marred his body, adding a limp to each step and a cringe to follow. Yet Levi knew better than to voice his pain. Others were in pain; everyone was in pain.

Everyone will and had been in pain.

So he knew better to voice his own.

It was only when he was taking off his shirt in his quarters did he see them.

The bruises.

The scars.

The new wounds.

He merely looked over the old ones, yet quietly observed the new marks upon his skin with a slight frown. His fingers ran over one that imprinted itself over his upper right arm, furrowing his eyebrows as his lips turned downward. There was a slight twinge of pain sparking over where his fingers lingered, yet he ignored it.

Instead, he sighed in annoyance and held the fabric in his hands, gaze lingering upon it for a moment. The memories of the expedition followed him even to the confines of his own quarters, which wasn’t something he appreciated.

He appreciated silence, isolation and moving on. There was no forgetting in the Survey Core, only walking forward without looking back.

Levi still had yet to do that task.

There was a knock, drawing him out of his thoughts and beckoning his gaze to the door. Another sigh escaped him as he began to neatly fold his shirt, saying a “Enter” in as much of a “Humanity’s Strongest” tone as he could then and there.

He wasn’t surprised to see Eren Yeager there, holding a tray while watching him with exhausted and haunted eyes. Still, the boy offered a smile, cheeks dusted in a small blush when he noticed the lack of a shirt concerning the Corporal. Yet he looked past it, walking forward and closing the door before facing his superior yet again. “Good evening, sir. I know the expedition took a large toll on you, so I thought that some tea would do some good for relieving stress. It seemed to wo-” His sentence stopped, eyes stopping upon Levi’s back, earning a gaze from said man.

“Is there an issue, brat?” he asked, craning his head to see where the younger teenager was staring so intently at. Yet he could not see, so he merely returned the stare to the teen. “Control your teenage hormones before you find your ass kicked back to the courtroom, brat,” he bit out, returning to folding his shirt which had been interrupted.

Levi only stopped in his motions when he felt a soft, warm touch brush against a spot upon his back that ached and throbbed upon the small touch. He spun around, the fingers brushing against his upper arm before it dropped to Eren’s side, who was watching him with wide and angry eyes. “What the fuck do you think-”

“You’re hurt,” Eren stated.

Levi watched him and decided that the courtroom didn’t sound too bad. “No shit. Now get the he-”

“You’re _hurt...all over_ ,” Eren murmured, fingers running up Levi’s arm.

Humanity’s Strongest shuddered under the touch.  


Levi quickly rebounded, scoffing and rolling his eyes yet not making any movement to prevent the fingers from drifting across his skin softly, lightly…intimately. It was difficult to not sight into the touch, yet he held back. “No shit. It happens. People get hurt, get the hell-”

Eren eyes suddenly snapped up to his, fiery and determined and fucking pissed off. His eyebrows furrowed, lips turning downward as the fingers stopped. Levi watched him intently, face barely changing yet changing ever so slightly.

His eyes had widened. It wasn’t noticeable unless someone truly looked, yet there was someone.

_There was Eren._

And suddenly, _"hurt"_  was being spoken and there were lips upon the bruise that lined his wrist, upon all bruises that lined his forearm, on the large bruise on his shoulder, ghosting over the ones that lined his chest, yet the lips stopped where his heart was.

Levi flinched when light, feathery kisses were repeatedly pressed on the skin that was above where his heart lay, where his heart beat. He quickly bit down on his lip, glaring down at the boy who was affecting him so damn much in so little time. The taste of blood traveled upon his tongue, yet he didn’t care. He didn’t mind.

He was Humanity’s Strongest.

So why the hell was he anything but to Eren fucking Yeager right now?

The kisses halted in their motions, and he felt hot breath ghost across his bare, damaged skin.

“Here…This is where you’re hurt the most.”

Levi flinched, watching Eren with wide, surprised eyes. There were no words to describe the moment. The shirt still lay half folded upon the table, Levi’s hands trembled as they ghosted over the nape of Eren’s neck, and there was the soft sound of crickets symphonizing in the background.

It was only when Eren looked up with his turquoise eyes and murmured, “I’ll heal it” did Levi’s lips twitch.

It was then did Levi forget about it all.

Even the tea.

**Author's Note:**

> r.i.p forgotten tea and shirt  
> u shall be missed


End file.
